Through the Eyes of a Rappig
by CarminaNoctis
Summary: The Memoirs of Cute Lil' Jade. Ever wonder what Peony's pets could tell us about life at the imperial palace?...


Through the Eyes of a Rappig - The Memoirs of Cute Lil' Jade

Things are going very well at the moment. I got Master to take Nephry, Gelda, Aslan, Saphir and me for a walk, himself. He was in a good mood, and very noisy. He said my name several times. It was hot outside. I was soon much too hot, and was afraid I might muss my coat be sweating. Master let us drink out of the front fountain, though, so that was a great help. We drank and swam around in the fountain for a while, until the tall person named after Aslan came and made noises at Master. Master laughed at him for a while, and then took us out of the fountain.

Then I was too cold. When I started shivering, Master carried me back home and wrapped me in his coat. After the others were back home, I got to come into the big polished room! Master's removable coat was wet, but I was feeling much better. The old furry human grumbled for a while when we came in and sat down in Master's big shiny chair. But I was happy, and Master was happy.

Later we went back into our room, and Master played with all of us. He brought in a new collar for Nephry. She likes it very much. I wish I had a nice collar like that. But instead of a new color, Master gives me the most attention.

When Master was still in our room, the tall person with the same name as me came in, too. He and Master fought at first, but then they finally got quiet and groomed each other for a while.

Nephry usually bumps master's foot with her nose when he gets distracted with big Jade. I know he likes us better, though. He's much nicer to us. Last night I got to sleep in the bed with Master. The tall one with my name didn't get to, since they fought before that.

The next night, I was hopeful that I would get to sleep in Master's bed again. It is so warm and safe next to Master. But instead, I was shut outside. Master and other Jade were inside, and I think they were fighting. But I can't be sure, since they seem to like to do that often, and none of us are ever let in.

The one with my name doesn't like me very much. Today he shoved me out of his way with his big hoof. Master noticed and scolded him very badly. Master never yells at me. But other Jade doesn't seem to understand his place, and is very unruly. I think he's hopeless, but Master doesn't seem to give up on him. I really don't know why he got my name.

Today Master did not walk us. It was another person, who they call "Guy." He came in with Master first to meet us, and Master had him hold me. He was good at it, and scratched behind my ears nicely. Then he took us out on our leashes, and he was very light and easy to pull along.

The next day, when "Guy" person walked us again, he was slightly harder to pull. But before long, after Gelda and Nephry had made him lost, he let us run as fast as we wanted until we led him back to Master's big house again.

Master walked us today again. I like it when Guy walks us—we can go wherever we want and eat the tasty grass behind the fences. But Master talks to us nicely. Luckily, Guy walked us the next day. For some reason, Saphir decided to follow the hard pavement and go to the big building next to Master's house. He stood stupidly by the door while Guy tried to pull him away. But then the door opened and other Jade came out. Other Jade laughed at Guy for a while, then walked away. Guy finally pulled Saphir away, then, and we went and found our favorite grass.

Today we escaped from Master's room. I ran past the girl person who stands outside Master's room quickly enough that she only caught the end of my tail, and I escaped. Gelda, Nephry and Saphir all went up the big steep hills on either side of the big shiny room, but they are too high up, so I stayed on the floor. I ran away when one of the big people with shiny silver coats started running after me, and eventually he gave up. I snuck past a different one of them. Then I was in a room with lots of people, including Master! He was very happy to see me, and I got to sit on his lap until he and all the wrinkly people went out of the room.

Master came home with a little brother for us today. His name is Luke, and he is still small. Master explained that we must be very nice to Luke. Master gave Luke lots of treats and pets today, but I know I'm still special. That night, when other Jade was already asleep, I got in Master's bed, and Master let me stay and sleep with him. Then Luke tried to jump on the bed. He woke up big Jade. Big Jade kicked him off before Master noticed. Big Jade didn't notice me.

We met Guy's friends today. One of them was also named Luke. Master likes other Luke and the rest of Guy's friends. But big Jade messed up the occasion, and Master scolded him in front of everyone. I still think he is hopeless. Master's friends know it too. Only Luke still tries to get pets from big Jade. He hasn't learned yet.

Today we got out again and explored all of Master's house. This time, I couldn't find master anywhere. I wished I could go up the big steps on the hills in the room. I made it up the first three steps, but it was too frightening, so I went back on the floor and looked for Master in the other rooms. I was about to try to get outside, when the door opened by itself and big Jade came in. I was startled, and ran away from him. I made it into a different room to a good hiding place. It was a big room with lots of people and walls to hide behind. But the people were all moving around quickly and carrying things. The room was very warm, and smelled of Master's food. I found a cup on a tray on a low table. It had warm, brown liquid in it. I knocked it over and tried out some of the liquid, but it was foul and bitter. I grew worried and tried to snort it out.

Then one of the big people walked right into me, lost his balance, and yelled. It hurt me, too. I ran to a corner of the room, but by then I was scared, and couldn't hide from the busy, angry people in the hot room. I couldn't find where I'd come in, either, so I stayed in the corner.

Then one of the big people that smelled like Master's dinner came over to me and reached out to pick me up. I didn't want him to pick me up, but I was too scared to move.

But then big Jade was there in the busy room. He came up to me before the big scary man could reach me. "Pardon me," big Jade talked at the man, and then he picked me up. I was still too scared to run away. But he held me just like Master does, and we left the hot, busy room. He carried me to Master's room, and put me on my bed. Then he left.

I didn't see him or Master until it was dark that night. They left the door unlocked to Master's bedroom, and I pushed the door out of the way. Big Jade was already in Master's bed, but I was anxious to see Master and I forgot to sneak on, and jumped on the bed with them. Master was happy to see me, but big Jade was still awake. But he only looked at me for a while, and then sighed. Soon we were all asleep, and I was looking forward to escaping again.


End file.
